dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jyraneth Clan
right|150 px|The Jyraneth Clan Insignia Jyraneth Clan The Jyraneth Clan, now nearly powerless and fragmented beyond reformation, was a collection of fanatic soul-stealers. Jyraneth Clan was often reviled not only for its barbaric nature, but for its preference for dark magic. Inherently, all Jyraneth Clan members possessed varying degrees of dark magic, such as shadow manipulation. There are two known offshoots of Jyraneth Clan, Ja'Fell Clan and Rhu'Hahn Clan. Emotional Affinity Members of Jyraneth Clan in particular were attuned to variations of suffering, although many thrived off of piety or devotion. History Assembly and Birth The founder of Jyraneth Clan, Jyraneth, was originally a member of Kafziel Clan. Supposedly as part of an experiment to procure more information to supplement her obsessive fascinations, Jyraneth entered a meditative state to dive into the realm of the shadows and investigate the magical matter that composed the darkness itself. Her experiment backfired, and she was discovered in a comatose state two days after she began her self-imposed isolation. Exactly a year after this incident, Jyraneth awoke, and began to violently preach about how she had held a conference with the gods and goddesses and that she had been bestowed with omnipotence; the tools needed to embark on a holy mission to rid Furrae of the unworthy. Kafziel Clan banished Jyraneth, who went on to gather a party of likeminded followers which burgeoned into the Jyraneth Clan. Like Jyraneth, her disciples shared her magical inclinations for darkness, which ultimately became the root of the clan’s superstitions. One of the most prominent superstitions among Jyraneth’s teachings was the reverence of children and the refusal to harm any child, at risk of divine punishment. The First Downfall Since Jyraneth believed that she was appointed by the gods to vanquish the unworthy, she thought little of clan politics and challenged any clan that fit her definition of a heretic. She also believed that as the gods’ chosen warriors, her clan was perfectly entitled to exploit any resource as she saw fit. Many clans viewed Jyraneth Clan as an overzealous annoyance, but after Jyraneth wiped out Kafziel Clan and ascended to tri-wing status, many began to acknowledge her as a genuine threat. Kamei'Sin Clan was among the clans that provoked Jyraneth’s ire, initially because of conflicts over territory and prey. Jyraneth and the first clan founder of Kamei’Sin Clan, Zalantare, planned to resolve their issues through unarmed combat, but Jyraneth violated the rules of the agreement by slaying Zalantare when he surrendered and stole his soul to keep in a decorative stone. Led by Zalantare’s mate, Qaisyne, Kamei'Sin Clan ultimately chased Jyraneth Clan into the darkness. The survivors of Jyraneth Clan fled to the mountains and constructed the hidden civilization of Harla'Keth. Jyraneth made the city virtually inaccessible by those who weren’t members of her clan, or who lacked the proper means to penetrate the shields. She reinforced her stranglehold on the clan, rejecting the associations of most other ‘Cubi clans. Some of Jyraneth Clan’s own members became aware of Jyraneth’s insanity, and rejected her teachings. These nonbelievers escaped from Harla’Keth when they were faced with death and formed the Ja'Fell Clan. Another offshoot, Rhu'Hahn Clan, was formed by an overzealous group of Jyraneth Clan members and entrusted with the duty of accepting the children of exiles or privately-executed traitors. Collapse of the Empire Ultimately, Jyraneth’s most devout superstition was violated when a child was accidentally killed in a disastrous raid on a Being village. In the ensuing chaos, Harla’Keth’s secret location and the magical signature necessary to infiltrate its barriers was compromised by one of Jyraneth Clan’s members, who had been kidnapped and tortured into compliance. Kamei’Sin Clan and its subordinates invaded a week after the catastrophe. The exact number of casualties was never estimated, but prior to the disaster, there were two hundred twenty people living in Harla’Keth, fifty-eight of them being ‘Cubi. Jyraneth herself is supposedly among the survivors, but has fallen into seclusion. No one has seen her since Harla’Keth’s destruction. Beliefs and Lifestyle One of the most notable attributes about Jyraneth Clan is its unnaturally violent abhorrence for Beings. Jyraneth denounced Beings as inferior creatures in her harangues, finding their reliance on technology to be heretical, and a sign of how they had strayed away from their faith in the gods. Therefore, Jyraneth found preying upon Beings to be perfectly acceptable, and included them in her heretic hunts alongside the long list of Cubi clans which had somehow offended her beliefs or even remotely denounced her practices. Even more unusually, Jyraneth Clan made a habit of enslaving Beings, thoroughly brainwashing them before safely integrating them into its society. Jyraneth Clan members looked down on Being-Cubi hybrids, and despite overwhelming evidence that one's heritage does not affect his or her competence and the offspring of a Being and a Cubi can only be one of the two (sometimes with selective traits), hybrids were treated like lepers and believed to be inherently diseased, cursed for their existence. However, Being-Cubi hybrids were very rarely killed. Most were simply exiled. Jyraneth Clan believed itself to be a persecutor of heretics. Members of the clan held their supposed duty in extremely high regard, and followed Jyraneth's orders without question, even revering her as a queen. Children were particularly sacred in Jyraneth Clan beliefs despite the fact they were scarce in Harla'Keth, and those who harmed children in any way were sentenced to particularly violent fates. One of the many, possibly erroneous superstitions circulating in Jyraneth Clan was that if a child was killed by a Jyraneth Clan member, the apocalypse would befall the entire clan for endangering such a precious and pure creature. Jyraneth Clan viewed itself as elite, and therefore distanced itself from most Cubi politics. Very few Jyraneth Clan members have actually participated in SAIA. Enemies Jyraneth declared that her clan was the sworn enemy of all heretics and nonbelievers, which, unfortunately, qualified for just about any clan that disagreed with her fanaticism. Beings were, primarily, Jyraneth Clan's prey, but it also attacked other Creatures or 'Cubi. Kamei'Sin Clan is Jyraneth Clan's mortal enemy, and was responsible for its downfall. Jyraneth Clan members have adopted an unaffectionate habit of calling Kamei'Sin Clan members inbreds, under the (false) rumor that its two clan members were blood relatives that created the clan by rampantly reproducing. At the height of the conflict, most Jyraneth Clan and Kamei'Sin Clan members would try to kill each other on sight. Jyraneth Clan members treat their offshoot clan, Ja'Fell Clan, with pointed disgust, as they rejected Jyraneth's edicts. Allies Very few. Owing to its brutal nature Jyraneth Clan's only allies would be offshoots - consisting mostly of exiles - or others who proposed an alliance out of fear. Jyraneth Clan's few allies usually shared the same, violent philosophy as Jyraneth Clan. Currently there are only two known ally clans: *The Rhu'Hahn Clan, who were made up of disgraced former members or their descendants *The Dynarith Clan, who negotiated a peace treaty out of cowardice Known Members * Katherine Beatrix Jyraneth, a.k.a Keaton * Elizabeth * Salem * Noah * Jasmine * Esmeralda * Sierra * Lianna * Jyraneth * Mordrith Druforth-Jyraneth * Julei Nadori-Jyraneth Appears In *Keaton’s background story, Watch the Shadows Burn. *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn Category:Cubi Clans